The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Proper use of parallel computing can greatly enhance the efficiency of computing, providing a better user experience. For example, as use of mobile computing devices such as smart phones and computing tablets increases, start-up times become more important to the user experience. During system boot, multiple boot modules (e.g., software executable images) may be operated to initialize multiple devices and/or interfaces of a computing device. Many mobile computing devices have multiple processors, and thus are capable of parallel execution of software. However, boot modules typically are designed for serial operation.